Captain
by ShibuyaDokiDoki
Summary: A story about one of AKB48's team ace who fell for her captain.
1. Chapter 1

Soft lips ghosted over her own as they made their way to her jawline. Those soft lips continuously placed butterfly kisses all over her neck as she arched her neck, exposing more skin and silently asking for more of the touch. She felt soft finger tips smooth over her stomach, tracing circles here and there.

"Mayu-chan…"

She was startled out of her dream by the annoying sound of an alarm clock blaring beside her ear. She hit the off button and stared up at the ceiling, wide awake. This dream had been haunting her for some time now. Not every night but often. Even though it was a dream, the kisses and the touches felt so… real. She looked at the clock once more and found that it was 4:05AM. She sighed and rolled out of bed, starting to get ready for the photo shoot happening later on. As she was about to step into her bathroom, her phone rang, signaling an email. She flipped open her phone and found herself smiling as she read the message.

"_Good morning Mayu-chan! Hope you're awake! If not… WAKE UP! Haha… well don't forget we have a photo shoot today so get ready and look pretty! Wait what am I saying… you're already so pretty! Haha… well… would you like to grab some coffee with me later?"_

Mayu loved good morning messages and laughed at the jokes she could sense in all this. She quickly replied back and made her way to the bathroom once more, taking her phone with her. As she was halfway through brushing her teeth, her phone rang again. She picked it up and flipped it open, checking to see what the message said.

"_I'll be at your house in… 5 minutes! Almost there~!"_

Mayu quickly finished brushing her teeth and washing her face. Just in time to get another message from the sender.

"_I'm outside! It's so colddddd~! Brrrrrr!"_

Mayu quickly and quietly raced down stairs and threw open the door. Standing in front of her all bundled up was none other than Team B's beloved captain, Kashiwagi Yuki. They stared at each other for a few seconds until Yuki broke the stare and pounced forward, enveloping Mayu in a death hug.

"You have NO idea how cold it is outside! I'm freezing! GYUUUUU~! You're so warmmmmmm!"

Mayu stood there shocked for a few more seconds before closing the door with one hand and hugging Yuki with the other. Mayu chuckled and took Yuki's hand while leading her upstairs.

"Come to my room. It's warmer up there."

Yuki didn't reply but she only happily followed Mayu upstairs, still holding onto her hand. When they got into Mayu's room, Mayu turned to close the door and when she turned back, she found Yuki already under her blankets, holding it close. Mayu laughed at Yuki's face which showed relief.

"Warm up while I go shower… I just woke up."

"Okay~ Take your time! Don't fall asleep in there though Mayu-chan."

"That's just you… not me!"

"Haha whatever you say now go!"

Mayu only shook her head as Yuki laughed. She made her way to the bathroom and filled the tub with warm water. She took off her night clothes and stepped into the water, sinking down with a sigh. She placed her head against the tiled walls as she relaxed in the tub and closed her eyes and thought back to her dream. She could still vividly feel those lips grazing her skin. She could still feel those finger tips… those fingers that wandered and explored her body in a way no one else has… and she could still remember that voice… that voice that she was only all too familiar with. The voice of her captain. She shivered as she remembered it all. But all she could do was live off of memory… she has never truly been touched liked that by anyone. She sighed once more and got out, toweling herself and putting on a white button-up shirt and a black and white stripped skirt with knee-high black socks. She toweled and combed her hair, leaving it to fall straight down and stepped out into her bedroom once more. There, she found Yuki browsing the web with her laptop.

"Found anything interesting?"

"Nope… unless you count gossip."

"Are they scandals?"

"Most likely."

"I'm good… don't need to know about scandals."

"Haha I agree. Had a good morning bath? That was only 15 minutes…"

"It was short but yes it was nice. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure. Want to grab breakfast while we're at it?"

Yuki nodded and shut off the laptop, placing it back on the desk. She grabbed her bag and her scarf and followed Mayu downstairs. Mayu put on her boots and zipped them up, then stood to the side and watched as Yuki slipped into her shoes, wrapped the scarf around her neck, and slung her bag onto her shoulder. Mayu gave Yuki a quick smile, grabbed her bag, and off they went. As they made their way to the train station in the early hours of the day, the air was still heavy with dew and the air was cold enough to sting their lungs every time they inhaled. As they kept walking, Mayu got colder and colder until she couldn't take it anymore and she grabbed onto Yuki's arm while snuggling up to Yuki's side. She felt her heart rate speed but she didn't care. This was a good enough of an excuse to get close to her beloved team captain. Yuki did not say a word but happily let Mayu snuggle up to her. She liked the extra warmth. She found Mayu's hand and grabbed onto it, sticking their joined hands into her coat pocket to keep them warm. They made their way to a café not far from the train station and ordered a drink each and a light breakfast. They sat down at one of the booths in the far corner of the café even though there was basically no one there at 5AM in the morning. As they sat and waited for their items to come, they chatted about the upcoming photo shoot.

"Mayu-chan, do you know what kind of photo shoot it is this time?"

"No… do you?"

"Yup! Swimsuits! Buts it's all indoors so don't worry."

Yuki smiled at Mayu and Mayu felt her heart skip a few beats. Not was it only from the smile but also from the mention of them in swimsuits. That means Mayu could steal glances at Yuki's perfect body. Now, Mayu couldn't wait for the photo shoot to start.


	2. Chapter 2

The photo shoot went off without a hitch and everyone had plenty of laughs in between. Mayu, on the other hand, was mostly out of it as she watched Yuki walk around and model in her dark purple and pink bikini that showed off her ample breast and long, slim waist. Mayu had to excuse herself more than usual just to catch her breath and steady her racing heart which threatened to give away her true feelings. After the photo shoot was over, they had the rest of the day off so Yuki and Mayu decided to spend it together and go shopping. Mayu stood on the roof of the studio building leaning against the rail. She was waiting for Yuki who was called in to a meeting with AkiP along with the other two captains. She stayed there, feeling the cold wind sting her cheek as her thoughts wandered to the captain. She didn't hear the footsteps approach from behind her and stop a few steps to her left. She didn't notice a thing until the person spoke up.

"Mayuyu… are you okay? You were excusing yourself a lot today. Are you feeling okay?"

Mayu whipped around and found a girl with a light smile and dimpled cheeks. The girl's eyes held a knowing tint within them as she stepped slightly closer.

"Oh… Rabu-tan… I didn't hear you come up. And yes I'm fine… don't worry about it."

Mayu turned back to watch the cityscape and the people milling around on the floor below. She didn't hear Rabu-tan sigh as she stepped up closer to Mayu. She leaned against the rail next to Mayu and turned to look at her.

"Don't lie to me… something is bothering you. I can tell."

Mayu continued to stare into the distance, not answering for a while. She then closed her eyes and let out a tired sounding sigh. She turned to Rabu-tan and stared at her best friend, shaking her head slightly. The look in Mayu's eyes scared Rabu-tan slightly but she stood her ground, ready to listen to Mayu and ready to lend her a shoulder if needed.

"I… I don't know Rabu-tan… I think… I'm in love…"

"With? Better not be a boy… you know it's forbidden."

"No no… not a boy… it's actually… Yuki-chan."

Rabu-tan stood there in shock. Her best friend, who was a girl, is in love with her former team's captain, Kashiwagi Yuki, who was also a girl. She quickly got over that fact and watched as Mayu's eyes misted over with unshed tears. She quickly walked up and placed a comforting hand on Mayu's arm.

"It's okay Mayuyu… you should just… tell her."

"But… what if she is repulsed by such a thought? What will I do then? I won't be able to even look her in the face without breaking down…"

"She won't do that to you… she's not that kind of person."

"I… I know but…"

She was cut short when I voice called out from the doorway behind them, ringing like a clear bell in a silent hall.

"Mayu-chan! I have news for you. We're not going shopping today!"

Mayu quickly wiped her eyes in case there were any stray tears and turned around, donning a confused mask. Her eyes took in the form of her captain standing there in her sweats and jacket. Even though she was dressed like that, in Mayu's eyes, she was a goddess of pure beauty and grace. Rabu-tan let go of Mayu's arm and turned around too, watching as Yuki beamed at Mayu. Rabu-tan was sure that Yuki would never reject Mayu. In fact, most of AKB48 was waiting for the day either one of them would tell the other their feelings.

"Akimoto-san has asked us to go to a club tonight to meet with some of the producers. It will be brief but we can stay there as long as we want… just no alcoholic drinks. It's also an all women's club so we're safe."

Mayu was shocked that AkiP would ask them to go to a club to meet producers instead of inviting him here but then again… he had a weird way of dealing with things. She quickly dropped those thoughts and thought of how this could be an opportunity for her to tell Yuki her feelings.

"Sure. I don't mind. But I don't have anything to wear to a club."

Yuki took a quick look at her watch and smiled. He waved Mayu over to her with her hand while holding out the other. Mayu took hold of the offered hand and felt a shock run through her arm and to her heart.

"We have time to hit the shopping center for suitable outfits. Don't worry Mayu-chan."

Mayu could only nod as she waved good bye to Rabu-tan along with Yuki. Then, Yuki led Mayu down the stairs and out the building, leading her to the shopping center. They shopped for new clothes and shoes for an hour then they settled to eating a light snack before heading back to Yuki's house. Her parents were out of town for vacation so they could take their time in applying make-up if needed. They spent two hours apply all that they needed and fixing their clothes. Mayu sat on a chair in front of Yuki's mirror as she applied her make up there while Yuki applied hers in the bathroom. As she was just finishing up with the lip gloss, Yuki steps out and into her view.

"Does this look okay Mayu-chan?"

All poor Mayu could do was stare. Standing before her was her team captain in a tight fitting black dress shirt with the first two buttons undone. The undone buttons showed off a slight cleavage and right above that hung a silver necklace shaped like a crescent moon. Over that, she wore a darker than black blazer with silver lining, the sleeves rolled up to reveal a wristband with a silver chain on it. She wore tight fitting ripped jeans that showed off some of her pale legs and topped with black 3 inch high-heeled boots. She had dark smoky eyes that gave her the seductive look and light pink lip gloss that tempted Mayu to grab Yuki and kiss the living daylights out of her. All Mayu could do was nod her head and make a sound of confirmation. She then stood up and did a 360 turn to show Yuki how she looked.

"How about me?"

Yuki felt her own heart speed up as she watched Mayu do her 360. Mayu wore a white, slightly frilly, blouse that hugged and accentuated her curves perfectly. Over that, she wore a black short sleeved cardigan that hung past her waist and had a hood in the back. Her eyes wandered lower and found the mini school girl skirt added on with leggings and a pair of thigh high 3 inch heeled boots. On her fingers, Mayu wore the ring Yuki had given her for her birthday and around her neck hung a necklace that was the second part to hers, a silver shooting star. Mayu's make-up was simple, only some eyeliner made darker than usual, a little bit of black eye shadow and a cherry blossom pink lip gloss that made her lips shine. Yuki couldn't help but let her eyes draw to Mayu's eyes. The usual shiny eyes were now seemingly shinier because of the make-up and the darkening sky. Yuki cleared her throat and smiled at Mayu.

"You look stunning… now how about we go? Don't want to be late now do we?"

Mayu giggled, grabbed her small bag, and followed Yuki out and to the front where a limo waited for them, called on by AkiP. They got in and took the 30 minute drive to the club that was on the top floor of The Imperial Hotel Tokyo called "Shining Night". Once there, the chauffeur opened their limo door and they stepped out, looking in wonder at the grand hotel. They walked up the steps and into the lobby where the staff greeted them and directed them to the elevator and taking them up to the top floor. When the elevator doors slid open, they were greeted by a hallway that was all dark except for the little lights that lit up the floor, making it seem like they were walking on stars. They walked down the hallway all the way to the door where a man greeted them. He opened the door for them and revealed a room full of similar small lights and flashing lights. The walls were mostly ceiling to floor glass windows that showed the night view of Tokyo and the lush green at the hotel bottom. The same man led them to a room where a group of female producers sat waiting. A young woman, seemingly in her early 20's, stood up and held out her hand.

"Ah! Welcome! You must be Kashiwagi Yuki and Watanabe Mayu. Pleasure to meet you. I am Shizuka Minoru."

Another woman with long raven hair, seemingly in her mid 20's stood up and bowed to them in which they returned immediately.

"Hello! I'm Kanako Kana. Nice to meet you girls!"

The last girl stood up and she also looked to be in her early 20's. Her jet black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had on dark aviator shades. She had a slight smile that showed off a dimple on the left side of her cheek and when she took off her glasses, it showed piercing dark brown eyes that showed no emotion. She held out her hand and when they shook it, a shiver ran down their spine at how cold her hands were. It was as if she kept her hands in an ice bucket.

"Nice to meet you girls. You can just call me Shi-chan. Sorry… I know my hands are cold. I have poor blood circulation. Please, have a seat. What would you like to drink?"

The two girls sat down and ordered their desired drinks. They observed the 3 other woman in the room and saw how they didn't really seem like the top three female producers. Shizuka Minoru was dressed in a pink dress shirt with a black mini-skirt and matching stilettos. Kanako Kana wore a purple sleeve-less blouse and some black dress pants with platform boots. The one that surprised them the most was Shi-chan. She wore a regular, slightly tight fitting, black dress shirt with the first few buttons undone. Around her neck hung a silver necklace that looked like a sword and on her left middle finger, she wore a silver ring. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans with rips and the original converse shoes. She had her glasses back once more as she sipped her drink which looked oddly like water. Once their drinks arrived, they started the conversation. The three women told the two girls about their plans for AKB's new PV. Turns out, all three of the top female producers are collaborating to create AKB's next PV. The talk only lasted for around one hour and a half. When they all got up to leave the room, Shi-chan handed them two arm bands. They looked at her confused as to why she would give them such a thing.

"Use this armband to order what you want. It's my treat. Drink and eat your fill."

She turned to leave with the other two but the girl's curiosity overrode their politeness and they decided to ask the 3 producers.

"Um… do you mind if we ask you for your ages?"

The three producers turned around and looked at the girls. Kana and Minoru exchanged smiles with each other as Shi-chan took off her glasses. Minoru was the first to speak up followed by Kana and last to speak was Shi-chan.

"I'm 24~ hehe"

"I'm a year older than her!"

"I'm 21."

The girls were shocked at Shi-chan's answer. She was only 21? But she acted like she was older. The girls shook it off and thank them politely, walking them to the entrance of the club. They said their goodbyes and the two took a seat at the booth. They decided to order dinner before they did anything since it was quite late already. As they sat and waited for their food, they started talking about the latest things that are available at stores now. When their food arrived, they wasted no time in digging in. After they finished and as they sat their sipping their drinks, an upbeat song started to play and Yuki looked up and at Mayu. Mayu looked back puzzeled as Yuki stood up and held out her hand.

"How about we burn off what we just ate?"

Mayu smiled at Yuki and took the hand. They both got onto the dance floor and started to sway their bodies to the music, lightly at first. Then, slowly, they started to get lost in the rhythm and their movements caused some people to stop and stare. The crowd that didn't, however, pushed them closer and closer until they could feel each other's body. As they continued dancing, they allowed the crowd to push them up against each other until there was almost no space left. Yuki's arm snaked around Mayu's waist as Mayu had her arms around Yuki's neck. When the song changed, so did their dancing rhythm.

"_**I wanna make love in this club eh.**__**  
><strong>__**in this club eh**__**  
><strong>__**in this club eh**__**  
><strong>__**I wanna make love in this club eh.**__**  
><strong>__**in this club eh**__**  
><strong>__**in this club eh**__**  
><strong>__**in this club yeah"**_

As their danced slowed down slightly, Mayu placed her head on Yuki's shoulder slightly holding her captain close. She closed her eyes and let the feeling of Yuki holding her like that and the music take her thoughts. Then, something seemed to have switched in her and she grabbed Yuki's face lightly and pulled her down, whispering in her ear lightly.

"I… want to make love in this club."

She kissed Yuki lightly and she felt Yuki freeze and she squeezed her eyes shut. She slowly pulled away and opened her eyes. The look on her captain's face was pure shock. Mayu could feel the tears stinging her eyes and she turned and ran. She kept running and ran into an unknown hallway. She didn't hear the footsteps that followed closely behind her until she was grabbed by the shoulder and pushed up against the wall lightly. Before she knew what was going on, soft lips covered hers. When the person pulled away, she opened her eyes and saw the face of her captain mere inches from hers.

"Why… did you run?"

"I thought… you would reject me."

Yuki gave Mayu a sad smile and nuzzled her cheek, and then her neck and she inhaled Mayu's scent. She giggled when she felt Mayu sigh.

"I would never reject you… because I love you too."

"How did yo—"

"I could tell… and when you said that to me… I knew I was right. I was just stunned I was right. But you know… if I were to make love to you right now, it would be a public disturbance? I would make you scream so loud, you would wake the whole hotel and an extra three blocks. So how about we head home to my place?"

Mayu giggled and held onto Yuki, burying her face into Yuki's chest and inhaling Yuki's scent. She giggled when she felt Yuki nuzzle her hair and she nodded.

"Yea… let's."


	3. Chapter 3

The whole ride home, Yuki kept her face buried into Mayu's neck, licking and nipping while Mayu had to stifle her moans so the driver doesn't notice anything. To him, it only looks like Yuki is asleep on Mayu's shoulder. Once they got back to Yuki's house, Mayu rushed her in and once the front door was closed, Mayu slammed Yuki against the wall and pressed her lips to Yuki's giving her a bruised lip in a matter of seconds. She pulled away and roughly unbuttoned Yuki's dress shirt while placing kisses on Yuki's neck, making her moan and grab Mayu's hair. She grabbed Mayu and hoisted her up while Mayu automatically wrapped her legs around Yuki's waist. Yuki carried Mayu upstairs and into her bedroom, closing and locking it just in case. She pushed Mayu on the bed and landed directly on top of her. She stared down at the young girl whose hair was sprawled out beneath her and her eyes bore into Yuki's. Yuki couldn't believe what she was about to with this girl who is her best friend who is a girl AND who is still under aged. But once Mayu's small, pale hands slid under her shirt, she could care less if she did this in front of everyone. She just knew she wanted this girl. She wanted to feel this girl like no one else has and she wanted to experience something neither of them ever had. The feeling of being in love and the feeling of being as one. She bents down and captured Mayu's lips in a light kiss unlike earlier where they seemed to be trying to eat each other's face. She kissed lower, unbuttoning Mayu's blouse as she went. She reached Mayu's collar bone and she gave a slight nibble before continuing on. She reached Mayu's pink bra and she slowly kissed the edge of it, her tongue peeking out once in a while to give the creamy skin a soft lick. She slowly slid the blouse off, slowly revealing the small frame of the young girl. Yuki has seen Mayu in this state of undress before but this time… it felt and seemed so different. She placed her thumb on Mayu's lips and watched them part. Then she traced her fingers from Mayu's cheek, down to her neck, and down to her stomach where she slowly reached behind and pulled Mayu in for a kiss. She felt Mayu's dainty hands undo the last of her buttons on her shirt and she helped shrug it off. Mayu's hands traced every muscle and outline on Yuki's torso. She placed her hands on the back of Yuki's neck and pulled her in for a harder kiss. Yuki pushed Mayu down onto the bed lightly and lay once more on top of her.

"Are you ready?"

"I've always been ready for you."

Yuki smiled down at Mayu and kiss her while lifting her back up lightly to unhook her bra. Yuki threw the offending article to the side and gently cupped Mayu's small breast with her hands. She felt Mayu shiver at the contact and she felt Mayu's little buds harden under her touch. She lightly pinched them as she kissed down Mayu's neck, licking and nibbling at random places and making Mayu arch her back. She reached the small breast and looked up at Mayu before placing kisses everywhere but where the two hard peaks were. She felt Mayu grab her hair and moan in frustration before she giggled and enclosed her mouth around the pink nub. Mayu's grip on her hair lessened as it turned into gentle pulls each time Yuki used her tongue. One of Yuki's hand left their post and went to slide off the skirt that Mayu wore along with her panties and leggings. Mayu's hand automatically tried to cover herself but was stopped when Yuki's hands went down to grab them and pin them up while her mouth stayed on the hard peak. Yuki let go of Mayu's pink nub with an audible "pop" and licked the underside of Mayu's breast while keeping eye contact.

"N-not f-fair! You're p-p-ants aren't… mmm! Off yet!"

Yuki looked down and then back at Mayu, smiling. She got off Mayu and walked so she stood where Mayu could see all of her.

"So you want mine off too?"

She saw Mayu nod and her smile grew even bigger. She slowly reached behind her back and unhooked her bra and dropped it, letting her breast bounce free. Mayu stared wide eyes as she watched the smooth, milky breast be freed from their captivity. Yuki only winked before leaning down and undoing the belt that hung at her waist. She slowly, very slowly, pulled down her jeans, revealing creamy thighs and legs that seemed to glow in the dim light. She pulled them off along with her wristband and slowly, did a slight dance as she did a 360 to show Mayu her semi naked form. Once back to the front, she hooked her finger onto her black and pink panty and pulled them off. She threw them over to Mayu who caught it with a bewildered look. Once she was done realizing what was in her hand, Yuki had already pushed her back down and had her lips to Mayu's stomach. She kissed her way down to Mayu's thigh, licking and nipping the whole way making Mayu shiver each time. She kissed, bit, and sucked on the creamy insides of Mayu's thigh as she got ever closer to Mayu's treasure. Mayu shivered when Yuki blew on the curious little nub that peeked out from under its little hiding place. Mayu gave out a slight eep and Yuki giggled before giving a slow, long lick all over Mayu's entrance and clit. Mayu arched her back and gave out a loud moan while grabbing Yuki's hair and pulling lightly. Yuki hummed as her lips surrounded the sensitive nub making her lips vibrate against it. She felt Mayu buck a little bit and pulled away. She leaned up and kiss Mayu before positioning a finger and thrusting inward, causing Mayu to scream at the sudden invasion. Mayu's hands came up to grip Yuki's shoulder and she buried her face in the crook of Yuki's neck, slightly biting Yuki. Yuki slowly moved in and out, gaining speed with each thrust until Mayu was screaming with each thrust. Yuki added a second finger and Mayu immediately lost all her senses to the pleasure coursing through her body. The only thing she was aware of was Yuki's fingers inside of her causing her more pleasure than she has ever felt in her life. Yuki felt Mayu's climax when Mayu's slick walls clenched around her fingers and warm liquid coated her fingers and hands. She slowly pulled out and Mayu instantly felt cold from the loss of contact.

"How was it Mayu-chan? Did you enjoy it?"

"Mmmmmmm… mhmmmm."

Yuki laid down next to Mayu, stroking her hair lightly while licking the liquid off her fingers. She felt Mayu shift and watched as Mayu got on top of her, her core right on Yuki's stomach.

"My turn… Captain."

Yuki let out a strained moan when Mayu dove down and captured one of Yuki's nipples, suckling like a newborn child. Her hands drifted to where Yuki's treasure lay and she stroked her entrance with one slim finger. She found the little nub and rubbed it lightly in circles, drawing a loud moan from her beloved captain. She then positioned her finger and once she was inside her captain's warm, secret area, she placed her lips over Yuki's, swallowing the moan. She moved her finger in and out, adding another and feeling Yuki's walls clench on the new invader. Just the feeling of Yuki's warm insides drove Mayu wild. She slithered down to where her fingers worked and replaced them with her tongue. Yuki's taste suddenly overwhelmed her and all she wanted was more of it. Yuki felt Mayu's tongue enter her and that feeling or Mayu's soft muscle moving all over the place inside of her drove her close to the edge. Her hands gripped the sheets till her knuckles turned white and she thrashed her head from side to side. She let out a loud scream as she came onto her aces waiting tongue. Mayu licked up every drop and slid up to kiss Yuki, letting her taste herself on Mayu's lips.

"You taste wonderful Yuki-chan…"

"As do you, my love."

Yuki pulled the covers over them as Mayu laid her head on Yuki's chest. She kissed the top of her aces head and hugged her close. This would be the start of their relationship and signify a major change in their life. Both from work and from each other.


End file.
